


His Braid Swings with the Rhythm

by DarkAcey



Series: Go Off the Deep End and companion works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Teasing, Walk Into A Bar, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey
Summary: Before Erick met Silas and fell into a world under the sea, he met a man in a bar on a dark, snowy night.





	His Braid Swings with the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Off the Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100243) by [DarkAcey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey). 



> I finally finished! This story is for you, my wonderful readers. Your kudos and comments give me the courage to write and explore topics that I had otherwise avoided or felt ashamed for liking. Thank you all so much.
> 
> For those of you reading just for Erick's backstory (or for some reason want to skip ahead), the explicit smut starts about 700 words after the second set of asterisks (* * *). Everything until then is build up and flirting. I hope you enjoy!

 

Erick buried his nose into his red woolen scarf, squinting into a bitter wind that smelled like salt, ice, and coal smoke. His ears and cheeks had turned pink with the cold as he walked down the west side of Anvil Point, the working men’s part of town. The only sounds were his own breath and his boots crunching ice. Night was falling quickly that evening. Thick plumes of smoke rose from countless chimneys and the steel mill up the hill, fading into snow clouds covering the sunset. Lamplighters hurried in their rounds down the narrow cobblestone streets. Most of the shops had already shuttered their windows.

If Erick bothered to heed his voice of reason, he would not have been outside. He knew going out was a bad idea. Just the chill seeping into his bones proved as much. Yet the thought of staying home was a worse kind of cold. Despite that his apartment was leagues better than the hovels that passed for houses on this side of town, the empty walls and silence were too much on nights like this. His shit ton of inheritance money couldn’t change that.

His parents probably intended for Erick to invest his inheritance or become some kind of entrepreneur like his uncle Ivan. Erick might have too, had they not been killed by merfolk. Instead he used it to cover rent, food, booze, and bail whenever he got arrested for public intoxication or assaulting assholes. Even though he had stopped trying to convince people that merfolk existed, he still had a reputation for being a crazy merfolk hunter. Whenever guys recognized him, they often intentionally goaded him just because they thought it was funny to piss him off.

Erick’s uncle tried to help all he could. Ivan pulled strings at the jail so they would continue letting Erick off on bail, and he frequently invited him to his lavish dinner parties, hoping that Erick might find a business partner or respectable woman to turn him around. He argued with Erick again and again that he should act like a man of his class, but Erick preferred seedy taverns to ballrooms any day.

After one too many fights at his last favorite haunt, the owner banned Erick, forcing him to find a new place to get blackout drunk. His latest tavern of choice was The Snoring Horn. He had found it by accident when he took a wrong turn home, and the unassuming place was growing on him. When Erick arrived, he was pleasantly surprised that they hadn’t closed up with the incoming weather. The candlelit room smelled like tallow and beef stew. As he stomped off the mud on his boots, Erick studied the other guests. A handful of men sat around the fire under an impressive set of mounted elk antlers. Their drunk laughter and conversation punctuated the crackling wood. Only one other man sat alone at the end of the bar, away from the fire. A glass of whiskey sat forgotten in front of him as he scribbled in a dog-eared notebook. He looked vaguely familiar with the single, thin blond braid he had hanging by the side of his face. Erick assumed he was one of the regulars here.

Heading to the other end of the bar near the fire, Erick unwrapped his scarf and wound it around his hand. He set it down on the barstool beside his seat and began unbuttoning his coat to uncover his dingy blue sweater. The bartender came over and rested his elbows on the bar in front of him. He had rolled up his sleeves and opened the neck of his shirt down to his pecs, showing more skin than Erick thought necessary despite the warmth of the fire.

“Evening.” The bartender smiled. “Great weather we’re having, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s the tits, all right.” Erick slouched off his coat and draped it over the barstool with his scarf. “I’ll have a pint of ale and whatever’s cooking on the fire now.”

“You got it, big guy.” The bartender hopped back and went to fill his order.

Glad that the cold was still masking the pink flush over his cheeks, Erick held his ears to warm them up. Ever since he had overheard a conversation two weeks ago about a supposed brothel with gay prostitutes, he found himself seriously wondering what it would be like to sleep with a guy. It hadn’t seemed like a real possibility for him before.

Despite that Erick had been trying to deny his bisexuality ever since he was sixteen, he found men just as attractive as women, if not more so if the men in question were slender with delicate features. The first erection he got from staring at a guy happened after he had first started work as a fisherman on the off-chance that he would catch a mer. His senior crewmates had taken off their shirts to haul in nets. The way their sweat glistened on their lean bodies affected him in a way that breasts never could. He had dated women and had a few one-night stands, trying to convince himself that they were enough, but his relationships never lasted long and he usually woke up with his one-time lovers feeling dissatisfied or without any memory of the night.

After the bartender brought back a frothing pint and a steaming bowl of stew, Erick took his time eating. The stew warmed him up enough so that he pulled off his sweater, leaving him in just an undershirt that hugged his biceps. When he emptied his bowl, he pushed it aside and ordered two shots and a hot mulled wine. He knocked back the shots in quick succession, but nursed his mulled wine and watched the fire. He eavesdropped on conversation to pass the evening. The men gathered around the flames were steel mill workers, griping about their boss and talking about their latest sweethearts. One of them took out a pack of cards. Erick considered leaving the bar to join them, but he didn’t remember talking to any of the regulars yet and he wasn’t drunk enough to introduce himself again if he had.

When the men finished their first round of poker in an uproar of insults, Erick smiled into his mug as the winner jabbed at his cards with a smug sneer. Erick had a view of his hand throughout the game. It was satisfying, watching his strategy pay off. When Erick set back down his mug, he recoiled when he noticed the man with the blond braid had come up beside him.

“The fuck you want?” Erick asked, twisting around to face him.

The man smirked. He had dimples on his stubbly cheeks and green eyes the color of moss on stone. “Can a man not say hi to a fellow regular?”

“Not if you’re going to be all sneaky about it.” Erick folded his arms on the table. “Piss off.”

“Oh, don’t be pouty.” The man sat down beside him, all long-limbed like a dancer. “I’ll buy you a drink if you forgive me.”

Erick looked at his nearly empty mug and looked sidelong back at him. He couldn’t tell if he was playing him or trying to be sincerely friendly. Either way, the man had a disarming smile. “Okay, fine,” Erick said, hunching in his shoulders. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Terrence.” He waved over the bartender and then asked, “What’s yours?”

Somewhat reluctantly, Erick answered. He put his fingers around the rim of his mug. Without really intending to say it aloud, he then added, “I’ve never had anyone buy me a drink before. I’ve bought drinks for girls, but it’s weird being on the other end.”

“Really? Glad I could change that.” Terrence smiled up at the bartender. “Get us two more mugs of whatever he was having.” He rested his temple on his hand and faced Erick again. “So, what do you do for a living? I’m a writer for some pulp magazines. If you have good taste, you’ve probably never read my work.” Grinning, he said, “It’s absolute garbage, but somehow my editor keeps eating it up.”

Erick couldn’t help but smile somewhat at that. “If enough people read it, it can’t be all bad,” he answered. “I’m a just fisherman, I guess. I don’t own a boat or anything, I just help bait hooks and stuff. It’s shitty work.” He finished off his first mug. The dregs of spices burned his throat. Coughing slightly, he added, “Mostly I just get drunk and beat people up.”

Terrence laughed. “Now that’s a living I’d write about.” He turned to lean forward with his hands on the barstool between his legs. “You like boxing then?”

“On occasion, yeah,” Erick answered, averting his gaze when he noticed the bulge in Terrance’s pants. “It’s really just that people have a habit of pissing me off.” The bartender returned with their mugs of mulled wine and took his empty cup. Erick grabbed his wine. Taking a deep drink, Erick wished that Terrence had let him order for himself. He was talking too much and still wasn’t buzzed enough to stop caring. A cold ale would have helped cool his head, but a shot would have helped take the edge off his awkwardness.

“Impressive. Think you could show me how to throw a punch?” Terrence asked. “I have an ex that didn’t take the break-up well, if you know what I mean.”

Erick backed up, doing a double-take at him. “You’d hit a girl?”

“Heh, no. I’m a gentleman, obviously.” Terrence twirled his finger around his braid.

“Then does she have an asshole brother or something?”

Playing coy, Terrence said, “Did I say my ex was a she?”

Erick’s mouth dropped. He blinked dumbly at him, thinking he must have misheard.

Terrence laughed, but his smile became uneasy. “It’s not that surprising, is it? You were hitting on the bartender last time I saw you.”

“What? No I wasn’t!” Erick looked back at the other guys around the fire, but they didn’t notice their conversation. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” He spun around to slide off his barstool.

“Hey, hold on!” Terrence grabbed his arm.

Erick flinched from his touch and swung his fist. He struck the side of Terrence’s face and knocked him back against the counter.

“Ow, motherfucker!” Terrence held his jaw, wincing. “You weren’t kidding about the beating people thing, were you?” He looked back up, but Erick had bolted for the door. “Wait! Aw, shit, shit, _shit._ ” Grabbing his coat and notebook, he called over his shoulder to the bartender, “Put our drinks on my tab, Caine!”

“Sure thing,” he answered, collecting their mugs. “Don’t freeze out there.”

Terrence ran outside. The wind stole his frozen puffs of breath. He looked down the street and saw Erick under a streetlamp, yanking back on his sweater and coat. As he did up the buttons, Terrence hurried over with long strides.

“Erick!” Terrence jogged to a stop in front of him. Erick backed away, ready to bolt. “Please don’t run off again,” Terrence said. “I thought you were like me. If I’m wrong, I’ll fuck off. But I just want to know.”

Erick wrung his hands around his scarf. “I don’t have to tell you shit. What made you think I was hitting on the bartender?”

“For one, you were shitfaced drunk and staring at his ass the whole night.” Erick cringed. “Two,” Terrence continued, “I’m friends with him, and he told me that you repeatedly asked him to take off his shirt so you could see the rest of his chest. You had apparently just found out gay brothels were a thing, so you kept asking if he had known.”

Dragging a hand over his face, Erick muttered, “Fucking hell.” He fell back against the streetlight. “Please tell me you’re lying.”

Terrence shrugged, attempting a smile. “If it makes you feel better, he just found it flattering.”

“God fucking dammit, fuck my life.” Erick pressed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes.

“Is it safe to assume I’m right now?”

Erick glared at him, but let his gaze fall. He gripped his scarf again. “I’ve never told anyone.”

Terrence’s eyebrows rose. “Oh.” He smiled reassuringly. “That’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because we’re in the same boat,” Terrence answered, scratching behind his head with the same hand holding his notebook. “Guys like us get far worse than whatever you probably dish out in your fights.”

“But you’re still trying to date guys?” Erick asked, glancing at him in disbelief. “Don’t you think that’s wrong?”

“Why would I?” Terrence held out his hands. “Just because I don’t like girls doesn’t mean I should live the rest of my life alone. I don’t care if people think I’m some perverted freak. I know enough queer folks to know I’m not alone.”

Erick didn’t speak. The cold was already numbing his face and fingers. He wanted to go back to the bar and finish that second mulled wine, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being seen by the bartender now. He would have to find another tavern again. Eventually, Erick asked, “Do you know people that like both, girls and guys? Is that even possible?”

“Of course,” Terrence answered. “I can tell you all about them.” He took a step closer. “Can I walk you home? Are you near here?”

Erick wrapped his scarf around his neck and pushed his hands into his pockets. “No, I live a thirty minute walk east of here.”

“Jesus, really?” Terrence asked. “Why’d you come out to get drunk all the way out here on a night like this?”

“I got kicked out of all the good bars where I live.” Erick hunched up his shoulders to bury his face deeper into his scarf. “I don’t like drinking alone. Even if I’m sitting by myself, I like listening to human voices.”

“Okay, well, my balls are freezing off. Do you want to come over to my house then?” Terrence gestured down the street behind him. “I live just around the block.”

Erick followed his hand. He didn’t really want to stay out any later, but a thirty minute walk in this weather was worse by far. “Okay. I’ll follow you.”

* * *

When they arrived at Terrence’s tenement apartment, they hung their coats on nails in the wall and left their boots to dry by the door. Terrence had a bed against the wall, a potbelly stove and tub sink in the back corner, an end table with two dining chairs under a window, and a writing desk in front of a sagging armchair surrounded by stacks of newspapers and pulp magazines. Empty glasses and bottles full of cigarette butts covered the desk around a typewriter.

“Sit wherever you want,” Terrence said, ducking under a clothesline strung across the middle of the room to go rekindle the coals in the stove. He stepped over piles of crumpled paper and dirty clothes with a lope in his step, languid like animated vines. “Sorry it’s a mess. I wasn’t sure I would see you again after your embarrassment with Caine, so I didn’t think to bother.”

“It’s okay.” Erick sat on the edge of the free dining chair since the other one was under a stack of more newspapers with dirty dishes on top. “I’m not very good about keeping my apartment clean either.”

“Glad I’m not the only one then.” Terrence got the coals burning and shut the door to the stove. “Want anything? We ended up leaving before we could enjoy our drinks, so I still owe you. It doesn’t have to be alcoholic.”

Erick rested his hands on his knees. “Considering the night I’m having, yes it does.”

Terrence laughed. “Okay, hot toddies it is.” He filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove, then cleared off the other dining chair to sit across from Erick. “So, when did you know you like guys?”

Erick cringed at the question, even though he should have known to expect it. “About five years ago, when I was sixteen.”

“Aren’t you a late bloomer?” Terrence joked. “I guess that’s common with bi guys though. I’ve known basically forever. As soon as my little sister got interested in dating, we used to stay up all night sometimes, talking about the guys we liked.”

“That sounds nice.” Erick’s expression grew pensive. Rubbing his finger over the knuckles on his other hand, he said, “I wish I had siblings. I don’t even have cousins. Closest thing I have to a sister is my friend Talia, but she’s busy these days with her new boyfriend.” Erick sighed. “I think he’s a dick, but she won’t shut up about him.”

“Well, love’s a powerful thing.” Terrence folded his arm behind his chair and looked sidelong at Erick. “You’ve been in love before, right?”

“Yeah, but I still haven’t really found anyone that special. I fuck up relationships just as often as everything else.”

“Now you’re just being depressing.” The kettle began whistling, so Terrence got up to take it off the heat. He half-filled two mismatched mugs and cut two slices from a lemon, then squeezed the rest into each mug. After sticking cloves into the slices, he stirred honey into the lemon water, filled them the rest of the way with whiskey, and dropped the lemon slices on top.

Holding out Erick’s mug, Terrence said, “I could give Caine a run for his money, don’t you think?”

Erick tried a sip. “Not bad, but I’m also not picky when it comes to getting wasted.”

“You’re supposed to say, ‘it’s the best, Terrence! Thank you!’” Terrence sat back down and crossed his legs with his ankle on his knee. “You know, butter me up and shit.” He blew on his hot toddy before taking a drink.

“With how you chased me out the bar, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Terrence snorted. “Touché. You’re fucking hot, you know.”

Erick felt his face burn, but he couldn’t blame it on his drink. “I’m not that special.”

“Bullshit. As soon as you took off your sweater back there, I was getting hard just looking at you.”

“Plenty of guys like being fit,” Erick answered, staring at a pile of crumpled paper on the floor. “All sailors have to be.”

“Not all sailors wear tight undershirts.” Terrence smirked. “Why’re you getting all embarrassed? Surely you’ve sweet-talked with girls before.”

“Yeah, but it’s weird with a guy.”

“Good weird?” Terrence asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe?” Erick took a deep drink. “It’s not bad, at least.”

“Well, then just loosen up and stop worrying about whether or not it’s weird or wrong. This,” Terrence said, gesturing between them, “is nothing to be ashamed about.” He set down his mug and leaned forward with his forearm on his leg. “If you can’t be comfortable just flirting, how will you ever get to fuck a guy?”

“I don’t know, that’s kind of a big step.”

“Is it? You’ve fucked girls, haven’t you? Or are you one of those wait for marriage types?”

“No, I’ve had sex,” Erick answered, shrinking in his chair. “Probably more than I should have, considering how many boyfriends I’ve accidentally cuckolded. A third of the guys I’ve beaten up were looking for revenge.”

“Oh my god, really?” Terrence broke into a giggling fit. Holding his stomach, he slapped his knee and said, “That’s awful and I love it.”

“You think so?” Baffled, Erick chuckled into his mug. Terrence’s mirth was infectious. “What’s to like about split lips and black eyes?”

“It’s writing gold is what it is,” Terrence said, still giggling. “How many guys’ girls cheat on their sweethearts with bi guys? Just wait, you’ll be stealing gays’ lovers next, and then nobody’s safe.”

Feigning indignation, Erick said, “You make me sound like Jack the Ripper.”

“Yes!” Terrence stamped his feet and pointed thumb and forefinger at him. “You could be like, like Rick the Heart Robber or something.”

“Heart robber?” Erick raised an eyebrow. “One, that’s dumb, and two, don’t call me Rick.”

“What about Eri-bear?” Terrence asked, grinning.

“That’s even worse,” Erick said, but he couldn’t help but smile. “How drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk, you are.”

“Excuse you,” Erick retorted, pointing at him with the hand holding his mug, “I can hold my liquor.”

Terrence snickered. “Then you were hitting on Caine on purpose?”

“Shut up! I was just tired probably, or had a bad day. I can’t remember.” He raised his mug to take another drink, but found he had already all but finished it. After gulping down the last bit, he held it back out towards Terrence. “Refill this with less water.”

“So demanding.” Terrence grinned. “Are you trying to get blackout drunk?” he asked, taking Erick’s mug. “I think I’d rather you not forget our wonderful little evening, wouldn’t you agree?”

Erick made a noncommittal noise, readjusting his seat on his chair. “Tell me about the other queer people you know. Are they all as crazy as you?”

“If by crazy you mean cheerful, no.” Terrence refilled Erick’s mug and his as well, but didn’t add any extra whiskey. “I’m just one of a kind like that.” He returned to his chair and gave back Erick his mug.

* * *

As Terrence continued telling Erick about the hidden gay community in Anvil Point, they finished off the bottle of whiskey. Their conversation drifted into darker territory like the death of Erick’s parents, but Terrence steered them back into lighter topics when Erick asked about his parents. They moved from the stiff dining chairs to sit side by side on Terrance’s bed, backs against the wall. They had taken off their sweaters, so Erick was in his undershirt again. Terrence wore a loose tank top that exposed his lanky arms. Faint scars crisscrossed his underarms. Even drunk, Erick knew better than to ask about them. He watched snow begin falling outside the window. Soon the streets would be buried under a blanket of silver down.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Terrence said after a lull in their conversation. “You were probably going to kick my ass just a couple hours ago, and now we’re hitting it off like schoolboys.” He slid against the wall to rest his head on Erick’s shoulder. “You should spend the night here. It’s too cold to go back to your apartment now.”

Erick let Terrence lean against his arm. Glancing down at him, he asked, “But where would I sleep? You don’t have a couch.”

“Just sleep with me.” Terrence snuggled up closer. “I could show you a good time too, if you wanted.”

Erick’s eyes widened. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Why not? We’ve both had one-night stands before, it wouldn’t be any different.” Terrence looked up at him. Tracing his fingers along Erick’s jaw, he said, “Wouldn’t you like to know what gay sex is like? I’d let you pick, top or bottom. I’ve done both.”

Erick leaned into his touch, cupping his hand around Terrence’s, but hesitated to answer. “Does it actually feel good, doing it in the ass?”

“You bet. I can even come untouched.” Terrence sighed wistfully. “If there’s one thing I miss about my ex, it was the sex. God, he was a great top. If he stopped being such a jerk, I’d probably take him back in a heartbeat.”

Erick smiled at that. “Maybe you can make him jealous then, tell him you found a heart robber.”

Terrence lightly punched Erick’s chest, but chuckled. “I just might.” He lifted back up his head to face Erick. “So, what do you say?” Crawling on his hands and knees to straddle Erick’s legs, he asked, “Wanna get frisky with me?”

Erick couldn’t help but chuckle at him, wagging his butt like an excited dog. “Who says ‘frisky’ anymore?”

“A horny guy that wants to fuck you senseless.” Terrence scooted up to sit on Erick’s lap and draped his arms over his shoulders. Licking his lips as he stared at Erick’s, he glanced back up at Erick’s eyes and asked, “Are you going to stop me, Eri-bear?”

Erick’s mind blanked. He opened his mouth, but could only think about the weight and warmth of Terrence on his lap, pressing his bulge against his crotch.

Terrence tightened his arms around Erick’s shoulders and sunk onto his chest. He rubbed his cheek on Erick’s collarbone. The stubble on his chin scratched Erick’s skin through his undershirt. “You could push me off so easily, couldn’t you?” he murmured. “Use those strong arms to throw me onto the floor, keep my bed all to yourself.” He lifted back up his head to face Erick again. Smiling wryly at Erick’s apprehensive expression, he said, “You act like such a tough guy, but you’re really just a softy, aren’t you?” He loosened his arms. His frowned when Erick’s expression didn’t change. “Hey, it’s okay.” Slightly crestfallen, he added, “I’ll stop.” He startled to lift himself off Erick’s lap.

“No.” Erick caught his waist and pulled him back down. “I’m just nervous. I feel like a fucking virgin again.”

Terrence burst into laughter. “Seriously?” He let his head fall against Erick’s chest and continued giggling. “Holy shit, that is adorable.”

“Shut up!” Blushing furiously, Erick retorted, “I’m not adorable.”

“You totally are!” Terrence held him at arms’ length. “You’re like a puppy, but instead of teaching you how to sit, I’m telling you how to fuck. It’s hilarious.”

“If you call me a puppy again, I really will throw you off the bed.” Erick slipped his fingers under Terrence’s tank top. “Now, how about you stop telling me how and just show me already?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Terrence lifted his arms so Erick could pull off his tank top. As Terrence untucked Erick’s undershirt from his pants, he leaned in to kiss him.

Erick met his lips. He started chastely, biting Terrence’s lower lip. The feel of his stubble on his chin caught him off-guard, but it didn’t bother him. He closed his eyes and hesitantly tasted Terrence’s mouth. His breath was still sweet from the hot toddies. Erick held the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Terrence hooked his thumbs under Erick’s shirt to slide it up over his abs. It bunched up above his pecs, so Erick used his free hand to grab it from behind and pull it over his head. Continuing to kiss him, Terrence took his undershirt with both hands and tugged it off his arms one at a time. Terrence ran his hands down the sides of Erick’s chest and found his belt. As he unbuckled him, Erick fumbled for the button on Terrence’s pants with one hand. He continued holding Terrence’s neck as his tongue grew braver and explored deeper into Terrence’s mouth, playing with his teeth.

Once Terrence unzipped Erick’s pants, he pulled away from Erick’s kiss. Erick tried to follow him, but Terrence put his fingertips on Erick’s shoulder. “I have to get the lube and a condom now, love,” he said, reaching over to his nightstand.

“Lube?” Erick stood on his knees to watch Terrence take out a bottle of oil from the nightstand drawer.

“Lubricant,” Terrence answered, grinning. “You know, to get my dick in your ass. You wanted to be bottom, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay, then you’re gonna want lube.” Terrence put down the bottle on his bed and pulled down his pants. “Get comfortable. I think it’s easiest doggy style, but you can be on your back if you’d rather.”

Erick looked at Terrence’s bed, half-frowning as he considered which would be better. He usually took girls missionary style, but he supposed being bottom was kind of like being in the girls’ position. Since he didn’t want to feel like a woman, Erick bent forward and folded his arms over Terrence’s pillows.

“You ready?” Terrence came up behind him and put his hands on his back. He ran his palms up to his shoulder blades and massaged back down his spine. His oiled fingers glided across Erick’s skin as he worked his way across his muscles. He pressed his now rubber-sheathed cock against his pants.

Goosebumps rose on Erick’s arms. Terrence’s warm touch wavered between ticklish and relaxing. A little breathless from nervousness, Erick answered, “Ready whenever you are.” He glanced over his shoulder to take in the sight of Terrence standing naked behind him. His lean figure was willowy as a dryad. The oak blond braid by his face waved with the rhythm of his hands continuing to massage his back. His hands dipped down to tease his nipples every so often, pinching them gently.

When the tension melted out of Erick’s muscles, Terrence began easing off his pants. He took Erick’s cock with his other hand and rubbed his thumb up and down his length. “Does that feel good?” Terrence asked, leaning forward to try to see Erick’s face.

“Mm-hmm…” Erick rested his forehead on the pillows.

“All right, let me know if I do anything wrong.” As he picked up the pace rubbing his cock, Terrence patted Erick’s knee to make him lift his leg so he could pull off one side of his pants. He then pulled off the other side and tossed his pants onto the floor. Wedging his own cock between Erick’s buttocks, Terrence held his hip and started grinding against him.

When Erick’s length had grown hard, Terrence removed his hand. Groaning, Erick rocked his ass against his cock. “Terrence… Don’t be a tease.”

Terrence laughed. “Just hang on, we’re getting to the good part.”

Voice muffled by the pillow, Erick said, “You got pretty damn good hands, though.”

“It’s all thanks to practice, love.” Terrence squirted more oil onto his hands. Ever so slowly, he held his hip and slid his middle finger to the ring of muscle closing Erick’s ass. Stroking up and down, he pressed gently with each pass over his entrance. He teased the tight muscle, coaxing it to relax. The tip of his finger sunk in just a little bit, and then a little bit more. He pulled back out and circled around his entrance. His finger never went deeper than his fingernail.

“Terrence, hurry up,” Erick whined. “You’re killing me here. Either stick your cock in me or rub mine again.”

“Jeez, you’re so needy,” Terrence said with a laugh. “Just relax. It’s going to hurt if I don’t loosen you up first.”

“I can take it. C’mon.”

“Doesn’t matter if you can or not, I want you to enjoy this.” Terrence continued caressing his entrance, but he moved his hand from his hip to begin pumping his own cock. As his member stiffened, Erick’s entrance gave way to Terrence’s finger more and more easily. He pressed inside him past his fingernail to his knuckle to his palm. Pulling back out, leaving just the tip of his finger inside, he plunged the rest back in. He pulled up on the ring of muscle and pushed back down. Slowly he encouraged it to widen enough to insert two fingers. He wiggled them inside, drumming them against his inner walls.

Erick moaned as Terrence stretched him farther than he thought possible. He fought the urge to clench his ass, focusing instead of the back and forth rhythm of his fingers. It was almost hypnotizing, the numbing buzz as he gave into the odd sensation.

“Now for the best part,” Terrence said, slowly sliding out his fingers. He rubbed on more oil on his cock and hand. Aligning himself with Erick’s entrance, he said, “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Okay, just put it in!”

“Always so impatient, aren’t you?” Terrence touched the head of his cock to his entrance, but didn’t move to push it inside. “Can I get you to beg, Eri-bear?” he asked, leaning over to grin at him.

Erick glared back in return. “I’m going to shove my ass over your cock if you don’t stick it in me right this fucking second.”

Laughing, Terrence braced himself with both hands on Erick’s hips. “Okay, okay. It’s too fun to resist taunting you.” He coaxed his cock inside. As Erick’s walls closed over his member, Terrence moaned, “Oh, God, yes.” He slowly drew back before pressing forward again. Between each measured thrust, he said, “Tell me when I hit your sweet spot.”

Groaning, Erick asked, “My sweet spot?”

“Yeah, your prostate.”

“I don’t see how—ah, ah, oh God, ugh…”

Terrence stopped. “Erick?”

“No, keep going,” Erick groaned. “Fuck, that was it. Right there.”

“On it.” Terrence aimed again at that spot. Gripping Erick’s hips, he thrust into his ass. His cock hit his prostate dead-on.

“Ngh…” Erick gripped the pillows. His whole body rocked with the force of Terrence hammering his hot core. Again and again, Terrence pushed in to the base of his balls, pulled out almost all the way, and rammed himself back inside. He drove his cock into him like he couldn’t get it deep enough, as if he couldn’t reach the pleasure point he kept hitting harder and harder. Erick felt each blow pressing into his stomach. He almost swore his skin was distending from the assault, stretching him past his limit.

Terrence sped to a reckless pace. Erick’s tight walls squeezed his cock, gripping him like he never wanted him to pull out. His ring of muscle running back and forth over his member spasmed with its own tempo against his thrusts. The head of his cock struck Erick’s core over and over, driving him over the edge.

“I’m… gonna… come,” Terrence said between thrusts.

Erick groaned in response, pushing his ass farther down his cock. He needed more. The whole of his cock couldn’t fill him enough.

Terrence’s grip on his hips tightened. With a rough cry, his seed shot into his rubber, ballooning inside Erick’s ass. It expanded against his inner walls. His cock twitched with his pulse as the rubber strained against the pressure. It threatened to burst and coat the inside of his ass with his seed.

“Ah, ah…” Erick moaned as he came, spilling onto Terrence’s blankets. His energy flowed away with the continuous release. Blissful lethargy sunk into his bones.

Terrence carefully pulled back out. His filled rubber felt like an extension to his cock as it slipped past Erick’s entrance. It came out with a wet pop.

Feeling all too empty again, Erick fell onto his side, back facing the wall. He half-heartedly pushed aside the soiled blanket and hugged one of Terrence’s pillows.

After Terrence disposed his rubber in a wastebasket, he pulled down a washcloth and clean blanket from the clothesline. He wiped off the remaining come on their cocks and tossed the washcloth aside. Covering them both with the blanket, Terrence tucked himself between the wall and Erick. He slipped his arm under Erick’s and pressed his palm against his chest. His thumb stroked his sternum. Nuzzling his neck with his nose, breathing deeply in the salty sweet smell of his sweat, Terrence hummed with a smile.

Erick moved his hand from his pillow to hold Terrence’s fingers. His warm, lithe body against his back protected him from the chill outside. He stretched out his legs, and Terrence folded his leg over his. His bare cock rested against his ass.

In a whisper, Terrence asked, “Did you like being bottom?”  

“Mm-hmm,” Erick murmured. “You’re a fucking tease, though.”

Terrence laughed breathlessly. He pressed himself closer, pulling Erick’s back against his chest. “Proud of it.”

“Asshole,” Erick said, but he smiled softly.


End file.
